Trois ans d'éternité
by Bibella
Summary: Trois ans plus tard, ils se retrouvent. Trois ans perdus... une éternité pour les rattraper... Et si l'éternité était la continuité du passé ?
1. Au hasard de la rue

**_Annonce :_ Voilà bibi qui débarque ! A la base ce devait être une simple OS, une idée née d'une nuit d'insomnie. Mais moi je ne suis pas faite pour les OS je crois puisque ce devait être ma première OS qui finalement se transforme en fic boulet d'un jour boulet toujours vous me direz. Enfin bon, tant pis, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Je me lance donc dans cette aventure sans trop savoir jsuqu'où elle va me mener. je fais confiance à mon imagination parfois perverse et complètement folle je l'admets.**

**Fic classée M, normalement Lemon je devrais dire, donc ce n'est pas pour rien. Si vous n'aimez pas, tant pis, personne ne vous oblige à lire, il y a une petite crois en haut tout à droite, oui celle là, au revoir !**

**Bien, maintenant que nous sommes entre pervers nan je rigole , je dois tout de même vous précisez que l'univers ne m'appartient pas. Seule mon imagination m'appartient je dirais. Je dois tout à ELLE, oui elle Johann Katleen Rowling, mon idole de ... de toujours je crois (enfin depuis je suis tombée dans son monde, c'est à dire ... depuis longtemps )**

**Je ne vous demande pas de review, mais seulement sachez qu'un auteur ne peut progresser que par les critique (positives ou négatives).**

**Je vous laisse maintenant à votre lecture, espérant sincérement réussir à vous faire partager mon petit monde merveilleux.**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :_ Au hasard de la rue ..._**

Une main se posa sur son bras, elle se retourna.

- Malfoy ???

- Granger ! C'est bien toi?

- Non c'est son sosie ! Lança sarcastiquement la jeune femme.

- Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois.

Elle esquissa un sourire.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Malfoy ! Mais que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Figure toi que je pourrais te poser la même question Granger ! Répliqua le jeune homme. Serais-tu en vacances ?

- En vacances ? Moi ?

La jeune femme rigola légèrement.

- Mais je vis ici moi !

- Quoi ? Tu habites ici ? En Floride ?

Le jeune homme la regarda hébété.

- Et oui. Et toi ? C'est donc ici que tu t'es réfugié ? Alala... soupira la jeune femme. On en aura entendu parler du grand Malfoy junior qui disparaît après avoir tué son père Mangemort et délivré le Sang-de-Bourbe, son ennemi de toujours, ou du moins depuis Poudlard.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire suffisant.

- Oui j'en ai vaguement eu vent ...

- Toujours aussi modeste à ce que je vois ! Lança la jeune femme non sans rire.

- Et toi toujours aussi ...

- Aussi ?

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, semblant chercher le mot convenant le mieux.

- Aussi caractérielle ...

La jeune femme sourit en tournant la tête pour regarder la rue.

- Tu sais, je n'ai jamais pu te remercier ...

Le jeune homme ne dit rien, elle continua :

- Le jeune homme qui m'a sauvé la vie... Je l'ai cherché partout. Sauf ici. Et ce n'est que trois ans plus tard que je le retrouve. Pourquoi t'es-tu sauvé ?

Silence ...

- Pourquoi Malfoy ?

Toujours le même silence.

- Drago ... ?

Le jeune homme plongea soudainement son regard dans les yeux noisette de la jeune femme.

- Je ne suis plus le Malfoy que tu connaissais ...

La jeune femme sourit en soutenant son regard.

- Ah ça ...

Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder puis le jeune homme tourna légèrement la tête vers la rue.

- Merci ... souffla la jeune femme avant de se retourner.

- Granger ...

Elle continua d'avancer.

- Granger !

Elle ne se retourna pas, s'éloignant de lui pas après pas.

- Hermione ...

Elle s'arrêta.

- Hermione.

Elle se retourna. Le soleil se reflétait sur ses cheveux châtains clairs. Un sourire s'esquissa sur ses lèvres. Il la rejoignit en silence. Puis soudain, elle lui attrapa la main et l'entraîna avec elle à l'intérieur d'un immeuble. Elle le fit transplaner avec elle.

- Tu habites ici ?

- Oui. Tu te trouves en ce moment même dans le salon d'une des plus brillantes avocates de Miami !

Il fit un tour sur lui-même, examinant la pièce assez vaste et plutôt joliment décorée. Le salon n'avait que trois murs à proprement parler, puisque tout un pan était en réalité une immense baie vitrée ouvrant sur un balcon et donnant vue sur l'océan.

La jeune femme ouvrit la baie avec sa baguette puis sortit sur le balcon, deux verres à la main. Il la rejoignit puis s'accouda au balcon juste à côté d'elle.

- Alors c'est ça qu'est devenue la brillante Hermione Granger.

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer l'horizon azuré.

Il posa son verre sur la petite table qui était apparue derrière eux et où celui de la jeune femme se trouvait déjà.

- Hermione ...

Elle se tourna vers lui, les rayons du soleil couchant frappant ses mèches bouclées qui retombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dorées.

Il se pencha sans prévenir vers elle et l'embrassa, doucement, comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne se brise au moindre au choc. Elle semblait n'attendre que ce moment. Ses mains se détachèrent du balcon pour venir se perdre dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Leur baiser passionné leur sembla durer une éternité et quand ils se détachèrent, elle reposa délicatement sa tête sur son torse.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'une minute.

Elle releva la tête pour affronter son regard bleu.

- Pourquoi tu es parti ?

- Pour toi ... répondit-il au bout d'un long silence.

De son pouce il essuya la larme qui s'était échappée de l'œil droit de la jeune femme.

- Pourquoi tu m'as retrouvé ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pour toi ...

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle tourna la tête. Le soleil, de plus en plus orangé, se refléta alors sur une chaîne très fine qu'elle portait autour du cou. Il remarqua l'éclat orangé et vit qu'elle disparaissait sous le débardeur de la jeune femme. Il saisit alors la chaîne pour la faire remonter mais la main de la jeune femme se posa sur ses doigts pour les arrêter. Il ramena alors son autre main et remonta la chaîne pour enfin découvrir une bague.

Mais à peine avait-il pu l'apercevoir que la jeune femme rentra en courant dans l'appartement pour aller se réfugier dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte doucement et la trouva debout, adossé à la colonne de son lit.

- Je ne te la rendrais pas, déclara-t-elle.

- "Tu me la rendras le jour où tu pourras me jurer que tu ne m'aimes plus."

Il cita cette phrase prononcée trois ans auparavant d'un ton calme, mystérieux.

- "Alors je ne te la rendrais jamais." Cita-t-elle.

- "Et notre amour ne s'éteindra jamais, jusqu'à l'éternité" reprirent-ils tous les deux en se regardant dans les yeux.

Elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

- Drago ... souffla-t-elle.

Il se pencha et l'embrassa, doucement, comme quelques minutes auparavant puis la passion les entraîna. Il laissa ses doigts courir sur le dos de la jeune femme. Elle passa ses mains sous le T-shirt vert du jeune homme et caressa son dos de ses doigts fins. Il se pencha un peu plus pour l'embrasser dans le cou et goûter à sa peau sucrée. Elle gémit doucement de plaisir et laissa ses mains (à elle) descendre pour enlever le premier bouton de son pantalon (à lui). Il fit passer son débardeur (à elle) au-dessus de ses épaules puis l'abandonna au pied du lit (le débardeur pas elle ). Elle dégrafa totalement son pantalon qui alla rejoindre ce cher débardeur. Le t-shirt du jeune homme ne tarda pas à faire de même tandis que la jupe de la jeune femme était délaissée un peu plus loin vers la tête du lit. Ils s'allongèrent doucement tout en se caressant du bout des doigts. Elle passa doucement ses doigts sous le boxer du jeune homme qui lui en profita pour glisser les siens dans son dos pour dégrafer son soutien-gorge. Elle commença à frôler son sexe du bout des doigts puis quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à durcir, elle fit monter et descendre ses doigts tout le long. Il gémit de plaisir et glissa sa main droite dans les cheveux bouclés de la jeune femme qui attardait à présent sa main libre sur les bords du boxer qui commençait quelque peu à descendre. Il finit par rejoindre la jupe délaissée quelques instants plus tôt. Elle empoigna alors délicatement le sexe du jeune homme et le caressa dans un mouvement de va et vient qui le fit se courber. Pour se venger, il passa sa main sous le shorty de la jeune femme et entreprit de chatouiller son clitoris. Alors que les effets dévastateurs de la main de sa partenaire le forçaient à se courber, il introduisit doucement un doigt dans sa partie intime, lui arrachant un petit gémissement de plaisir. Pendant qu'elle, montait et descendait sa main de plus en plus vite, lui en profita pour introduire un deuxième doigt dans le vagin de la jeune femme. Ils gémirent de plaisir à l'unisson puis il bascula sur elle, retirant au passage le dernier vêtement dont elle disposait encore et la pénétra doucement. Tous les deux avaient encore la respiration haletante. Il entama un va et vient au dessus d'elle. Leurs mains s'entrelacèrent pendant que le va et vient se faisait de plus en plus rapide. Leur respiration s'accéléra encore plus et chacun sentait le corps de l'autre trembler de plaisir. Alors que leurs gémissements étaient de plus en plus accentués, il donna un dernier coup de rein un peu plus rapide et chacun cria le nom de l'autre en resserrant l'étreinte de leurs doigts comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ils retombèrent haletants, trempés de sueur et frissonnants de plaisir sur les draps orangés du lit de la jeune femme, puis ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Un rayon orangé pénétra la chambre par la fenêtre restée ouverte et inonda les visages des deux amants de lumière qui ouvrirent les yeux en même temps.

Hermione se leva silencieusement, enfilant simplement une chemise vert pomme et un shorty rouge. Elle attacha ses cheveux d'un tour de poignet habitué avec simplement un pic à chignon et sortit de la chambre après un sourire esquissé en direction se son amant qui s'était relevé et la regardait, émerveillé. Il la suivit après avoir enfilé un caleçon vert foncé et la retrouvé accoudée au balcon. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle ainsi ... un léger vent secouait les quelques mèches échappées de son pic, son regard semblait se perdre entre l'horizon et l'océan vers qui elle était tournée. Sa chemise à demi-ouverte avait glissé le long de son épaule gauche et laissait voir une bretelle rouge entrelacée de noir.

Elle l'entendit très bien arriver derrière elle mais elle ne réagit pas. Elle tenait une tasse de café noir entre ses mains, posée sur le balcon. Il se glissa derrière elle, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou et, passant ses bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme, il l'embrassa dans le cou. Ils restèrent deux bonnes minutes ainsi puis un bruit métallique attira leur attention en bas de l'immeuble. A l'aide de sa baguette, un employé de la résidence était en train de découvrir la magnifique piscine californienne du club (_nda : oui je sais, vous allez me dire, Bibi, on est en Floride là, mais ... MAIS apprenez qu'on appelle piscine californienne une piscine qui a la forme d'un 8 avec un îlot au centre. Allez savoir pourquoi ..._ ). Hermione se releva alors et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Elle en sortit deux minutes plus tard et retrouva Drago qui s'était déjà approprié la cuisine et se servait une tasse de café.

- Tu pars travailler ? Lui demanda-t-il.

- Pas tout à fait, répondit calmement hermione. C'est mon jour de congé. Je vais récupérer ... quelqu'un.

Il leva un sourcil interrogateur. Elle semblait soudain mal à l'aise.

- Je reviens dans dix minutes à peu près. J'aimerais que tu m'attendes jusque là.

Elle allait transplaner mais juste avant elle ajouta :

- Et ... prépare toi à un choc psychologique.

Drago la vit disparaître dans un « pop » sonore, complètement abasourdi. Il commença à craindre qu'elle ne soit fiancée ou du moins qu'elle ramène son petit ami.

* * *

**_Note :_ Oui la suite arrive bientôt lol**


	2. Granger comme Granger ?

**_Annonce :_ Alala, deux jours que j'ai posté le début déja des reviews ! J'étais super contente ! Enfin bref je vais pas non plus vous raconter ma vie, surtout que je sais que souvent les lecteurs ne prennent même aps le temps de lire les quelques pauvres linges que l'auteur met à votre disposition et ... hein quoi ? c'est pour vous empêcher de lire ? n'importe quoi ! L'auteur vous fais juste part de ses impressions, il remercie les revieweurs et précise quelques petites choses sur sa fic tout simplement.**

**Tenez par exemple moi je viens vous annoncer que cet univers ne m'appartient pas, seul mon imagination m'appartient **

**Ensuite je remercie chaleureusement **

**°° miss cerise (ma première review ! merciiiii)**

**°° missmalefoy (missma je t'adore, tu le sais ça ? lol)**

**Bon bon ça va je vous laisse à votre lecture ! (les lecteurs de nos jours je vous jure °soupir blasé°)**

**_-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-_**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapitre 2 :_ Granger … comme Granger ?**

_- Je reviens dans dix minutes à peu près. J'aimerais que tu m'attendes jusque là._

_Elle allait transplaner mais juste avant elle ajouta :_

_- Et ... prépare toi à un choc psychologique._

_Drago la vit disparaître dans un « pop » sonore, complètement abasourdi. Il commença à craindre qu'elle ne soit fiancée ou du moins qu'elle ramène son petit ami._

Il but son café en vitesse et s'habilla nerveusement puis partit à la découverte de l'appartement. Il regarda d'abord tout le salon. Sur le buffet, il y avait trois cadres : le premier était une photo d'elle avec ses parents alors qu'elle avait une dizaine d'années. Sur la deuxième, elle recevait le diplôme des ASPICS avec un grand rouquin à sa gauche et un jeune homme à lunettes avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair à sa droite. Enfin, la troisième photo attira tout particulièrement son attention. Hermione riait aux éclats, un bébé dans les bras. Un bébé qui avait des yeux bleu-océan. Drago pensa que ce devait être une nièce ou une filleule puis il revint dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Il remarqua alors la photo d'une petite fille riant aux éclats dans un grand cadre au-dessus de son lit. La petite semblait avoir un an, peut-être quelques mois de plus. Drago ressortit de la pièce, cherchant toujours les traces d'un homme, n'importe quoi, une photo, un rasoir. Il allait avancer un peu plus loin dans le couloir vers une porte close avec une petite pancarte qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire à cause du soleil quand il entendit un « pop » sonore venant du salon. Il se retourna et entendit un éclat de rire d'Hermione. Il avança vers le salon et s'arrêta surpris, au bout du couloir. Hermione le fixait, une petite fille dans les bras. C'est donc ça, elle s'est mariée et a un bébé pensa Drago. Il avança tout de même vers Hermione qui prit la parole.

- Je te présente Lorëline. Lorëline Granger.

- Granger ? répéta Drago surpris. Granger comme … Granger ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Oui comme Granger !

- Maman ? demanda alors la petite fille.

- Oui mon ange ?

- Soif !

Hermione sourit à la petite fille puis la posa au sol. Elle caracola alors jusqu'à la cuisine, manquant de justesse de trébucher sur le tapis circulaire violet.

- C'est ta fille ? demanda Drago. Enfin, ta vraie fille je veux dire.

- Oui, répondit simplement Hermione en la regardant boire.

Drago remarqua alors ses cheveux châtains, bouclés, comme ceux de la jeune femme. Puis il croisa son regard bleu-océan.

- Elle a eu deux ans il y a trois mois … dit Hermione.

Drago sembla alors frappé par la foudre. Il se tourna lentement vers Hermione. Il fixa le regard noisette profond de la jeune femme anxieuse.

- C'est ….

- Hermione …

- Oui Drago. C'est ta fille. Elle est née le 07 Avril 2009, neuf mois après ta subite disparition. Voilà pourquoi je t'ai tant cherché sans jamais baisser les bras. Ce bébé, c'était la seule chose qui me faisait dire que tu étais encore vivant. Je le sentais à travers elle. Elle s'appelle Lorëline Teln Jane Granger.

- Teln … souffla Drago dans un sourire.

- Oui, comme le deuxième prénom de son père.

Hermione re-concentra son attention sur la petite qui essayait à présent par tous les moyens de grimper sur un tabouret du bar.

- Elle te ressemble, dit doucement Drago.

- Elle a la fierté et les yeux de son père, les cheveux et le caractère de sa mère, rigola Hermione. Il n'y aucun doute permis quant à ses origines !

- Je suis désolé … souffla Drago en prenant soudain Hermione dans ses bras.

Elle fut d'abord très surprise mais elle serra elle aussi très fort le père de son enfant, comme si elle voulait imprimer tous ces moments de souffrance connus en son absence.

- Lorë, appela-t-elle en se détachant de Drago. Viens là mon cœur.

La petite fille, qui n'avait finalement pas réussi à grimper sur le tabouret, se dirigea en sautillant sur ses petites jambes vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Regarde mon petit ange, je te présente ton papa.

La petite rien mais dévisagea l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Puis, doucement, elle avança sa petite main vers ses yeux.

- Bleu ! dit-elle de sa petite voix cristalline.

Elle toucha alors le coin de l'œil de Drago puis le sien pour montrer qu'elle reconnaissait la couleur de ses yeux.

- Comme la mer de maman !

Hermione rigola. Puis tout à coup, Drago tendit les bras à la petite fille. Hermione fut surprise et troublée, elle ne s'attendait pas à ça. Drago fixait la petite d'un regard tendre, affectueux. Leurs regards océans se croisèrent puis la petite se tourna vers Drago pour aller dans ses bras. Hermione laissa sa fille dans les bras de son père, troublée et émue.

- Je ne repartirais plus jamais Hermione, dit Drago en la regardant.

Elle laissa les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Drago la serra dans ses bras tandis qu'elle entourait sa fille. Mais la petite semblait fatiguée par son réveil plutôt matinal, elle commença à s'endormir dans les bras de son père.

Hermione éclata de rire en voyant la tête de Drago plutôt embarrassé. Elle reprit le bébé dans ses bras et disparut dans le couloir. Drago la suivit et put enfin lire la petite pancarte ensoleillée « Lorëline » avec en dessous du prénom, sa date de naissance. Hermione déposa la petite fille dans un lit à barreaux blancs. Les couleurs de la chambre étaient plutôt rose nacrée et vert clair. Drago s'avança pour regarder la petite s'endormir. Hermione s'éloigna quand elle fut sure qu'elle ne se réveillerait plus. Drago allait la suivre quand il remarqua deux petits cadres qui se faisaient face sur la commode collée au lit. L'un renfermait le symbole de la maison Gryffondor et l'autre le symbole de la maison Serpentard. Drago sourit en voyant qu'Hermione n'aurait pas eu l'intention de cacher l'identité de son père à sa fille. Il sortit finalement en refermant délicatement la porte.

Hermione s'était assise sur l'un des tabourets du bar qui séparait le salon et la cuisine. Il s'assit à coté d'elle et dit doucement :

- Et si on commençait par le début.

Hermione ne répondit pas puis attrapa une grappe de raisin. Elle commença alors le long récit de trois ans passés à tenter de construire quelque chose malgré ce vide irremplaçable qu'il restait …

* * *

**_Note_ : Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? Ah oui, voulez vous la suite ? (comment ça vous avez deviné qu'elle est prête, pfff vous avez une de ces imagination ) Et bien la suite arrivera ... quand elle arrivera XD**


	3. Trois ans que tu as perdus

**_Annonce _: Oui je sais ca fait longtemps ... très longtemps mais que voulez vous, quand on a des révisions, du boulot, et un ordi qui bug ... on ne peut pas être partout Alors j'en ai tellement marre de recopier mes chapitres tout le temps pour rien que je ne le fais même plus **

**Néanmoins j'ai décidé d'être généreuse et de me priver d'une heure d'MSN pour vous **

**Je rapelle bien entendu que cet univers ne m'appartient malheureusement pas, je dois tout a cette chère Rowling, que je continuerais d'admirer tout au long de ma vie pour son magnifique talent !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! Je réponds au reviews directement quand je les recois, merci pour ceux qui m'en laissent, c'est vraiment sympa et ca encourage ! Je vous laisse a votre lecture.**

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 3 :_ Trois ans que tu as perdu …_**

_Hermione ne répondit pas puis attrapa une grappe de raisin. Elle commença alors le long récit de trois ans passés à tenter de construire quelque chose malgré ce vide irremplaçable qu'il restait…_

-- Quand tu es parti de la cellule juste avant que les autres arrivent, j'ai compris. J'ai compris que je ne te reverrais plus. Seulement quand tu es parti après m'avoir dit « Je t'aime », tu es parti en emportant mon cœur. Alors j'ai fais comme il ne s'était rien passé pendant les deux premiers mois qui ont suivi ta disparition. Harry et Ron étaient persuadés que tu t'étais enfui par lâcheté. Mais moi je savais que tu avais préféré me laisser croire que tu m'avais abandonnée plutôt que t'afficher avec moi et prendre le risque que je me fasse tuer pour te faire payer ta trahison. Et puis j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. Là, crois moi, Harry et Ron était prêt à te tuer. Par parce que qu'ils croyaient que tu m'avais abandonné lâchement, mais parce qu'ils voulaient te faire comprendre que avec ou sans toi, j'étais exposée au même danger. Ils t 'ont cherché partout, disant qu'ils voulaient te régler ton compte à ceux qui posaient trop de questions. A quatre mois de grossesse, j'ai craqué et je suis parti. Je me suis réfugié ici, en Floride, sans rien dire à personne. Je savais qu'il y avait une grande école de droit sorcier. Le directeur connaissait mon nom et mon parcours. Je suis entrée directement en dernière année, pour que le rapprochement ne puisse pas être établi et parce que je connaissais déjà les bases. Malgré tout, Harry et Ron m'ont retrouvé. Ma grossesse s'est merveilleusement bien déroulée. Puis au mois d'avril, ce petit bout de chou de 3kg50 a fait son apparition du haut de ses 53 cm ! J'étais tellement heureuse. Quand j'ai vu ses petits yeux bleus je me suis mise à pleurer. Pas de tristesse mais de joie. Je venais de retrouver une partie de toi. Au mois de juin, j'ai passé mes examens que j'avais très bien préparés. J'ai reçu les félicitations de ma promotion et tout de suite Jay Co m'a proposé le poste de leur meilleur élément qui quittait le pays. J'ai eu de la chance : en remportant mon premier procès alors que tout était contre mon client, j'ai lancé ma carrière à la puissance mille. Lorëline grandissait à vue d'œil. Elle a eut son premier sourire, son premier éclat de rire, puis sa première dent, ses premiers mots. Toutes ces premières fois que tu ratais. A chaque événement je pensais à toi, persuadée que tu étais toujours vivant, quelque part. Parfois j'avais comme l'impression de sentir ta présence. Et puis le jour du premier anniversaire de Lorë, Jay m'a proposé de devenir de son associée. J'ai alors émigrer ici. Une semaine après la miss faisait ses premiers pas. Je venais de la poser sur le tapis de la chambre et je l'ai vu, à ma plus grande surprise, se lever et marcher pour aller attraper le cadre de Serpentard posé sur sa commode. J'étais tellement émerveillée ! J'airais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour partager cet immense bonheur avec moi. C'est ce soir-là que je me suis accoudée pour la première fois à ce balcon en regardant l'horizon. J'y cherchais tes yeux. A partir de ce jour là, j'ai regardé cette linge entre le ciel et la mer à chaque fois que ça n'allait pas et puis rapidement je suis venue là tous les soirs. Lorë l'a très vite appelée « mer de maman » dès qu'elle a été en âge de savoir le dire. C'est aussi comme ça qu'elle appelle ses yeux. Grâce à elle je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. C'est un vrai rayon de soleil. Elle rend ma vie vivante. Je n'aurais jamais eu la force de continuer sans elle. Parce que c'est ta fille Drago. Et maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé je ne veux plus te perdre. On ne risque plus rien maintenant. Tu as trois ans à rattraper. Trois ans pendant lesquels je n'ai cessé de penser à toi. Trois ans remplaçables. Trois ans de bonheur manqué.

Hermione s'arrêta de parler, les larmes aux yeux. Drago restait muet. Il se rendait compte de sa stupidité. Il avait voulu la préserver de la souffrance physique mais il l'avait fait souffrir encore plus atrocement.

-- Qu'est la souffrance physique à coté de celle du cœur ? murmura Hermione.

-- Je n'entends qu'une seule musique, celle venant de mes pleurs, continua alors Drago.

Hermione releva la tête brusquement, étonnée.

-- Tu t'en souviens ?

-- Bien sur que je m'en souviens ! s'exclama le jeune homme d'un air faussement vexé. Je n'en ai oublié aucun. Après tout, beaucoup parlaient de moi.

Hermione lui envoya un coup de coude en voyant l'air suffisant qu'il avait pris. Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire.

-- Que sont devenus tous les autres ? demanda Drago une fois la crise de fou rire passée.

-- Et bien, Harry et Ginny se mariés, c'était un peu évident. Ils ont des jumeaux de 11 mois. Ron s'est marié à Gabrielle, tu sais la sœur de Fleur. Elle est enceinte de 6 mois. En parlant de Fleur, elle a eu une fille, de Bill bien entendu, qui a trois semaines de plus que Lorë. Fred s'est marié avec une américaine le même jour que George avec Luna. Oui oui la Luna que tu connais ! Ce qui est drôle, c'est que les deux femmes sont tombées enceintes en même temps et ont eu chacune des jumeaux : une fille et un garçon. Tous les quatre ont maintenant bientôt 10 mois. Voilà pour les plus proches. Après beaucoup d'anciens de Poudlard se sont mariés entre eux. Neville et Millicent par exemple.

-- QUOI ???! s'étrangla Drago en avalant son raisin de travers. _(nda : keuf keuf keuf constance ? XD)_

-- Figure toi qu'est s'est totalement transformée ! Tu vas regretter de l'avoir repoussée en Septième année.

Drago se souvint alors d'une Millicent Bulstrode bourgeonnante essayant de l'embrasser pendant la fête d'Halloween. Il avait failli rendre son repas. Hermione éclata de rire en le voyant mimer une envie de vomir.

-- Tu te moques mais elle est devenue mannequin pour Zaïna, la plus grande marque sorcière d'Angleterre. Je les ai vu tous les deux la semaine dernière. Ils sont tellement mignons ! Très amoureux aussi. Ca doit faire deux mois qu'ils sont mariés maintenant je crois.

-- Franchement ! Millicent ! Non mais Millicent quoi ! s'exclama Drago refusant d'y croire.

-- Tu te souviens de la blonde avec qui tu es sorti en septième année ? demanda Hermione ignorant ses remarques et un mauvais sourire aux lèvres.

-- Ah ça oui ! Je ne risque pas de l'oublier ! répondit Drago avec un air pervers qui lui valut un nouveau coup de coude.

-- Et bien… elle a COM-PLE-TE-MENT changé ! Tu la verrais, tu …

-- MALEFOY ?????!!!!!!! hurla une voix féminine derrière les deux amants.


	4. Preuve à l'appui

**Note de l'auteur : _Merci Rowling.  
_**

**_C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire._**

**_Et merci aux revieuweurs aussi !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Preuve à l'appui**

Drago et Hermione se retournèrent brusquement pour faire face à une jeune rousse qui semblait tellement surprise qu'elle en avait lâché ses clefs.

-- Mince Ginny ! Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer !

-- Hermione… dis moi que je ne suis pas en plein rêves ou que les jumeaux ne m'ont pas encore rendu défnitivement dingue et surtout, que je vois bien Drago Malefoy dans ta cuisine …

-- Heu … commença Hermione.

-- Ginny Weasley ! Mais tu es encore plus belle qu'avant dis donc. La maternité rend les femmes encore plus merveilleuses décidemment !

Il dut s'arrêter dans son discours, recevant un énième coup de coude de la part d'Hermione.

-- Désolé ma chérie, dit-il avec un sourire.

Hermione qui venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour s'expliquer auprès de Ginny la referma en se retournant vers Drago, très étonnée. Elle ne s'y attendait pas à celle là. Drago venait de l'appeler "ma chérie". Voilà trois ans qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ces deux mots doux venant de la bouche de Drago. Il l'appelait toujours ainsi quand il avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ou qu'il voulait la faire craquer.  
Hermione esquissa un sourire en repensant à tous ces moments qu'elle avait espérer pouvoir revivre un jour pendant trois ans.

-- Je... je crois que je vais aller dormir un peu, déclara Ginny en miment des bras de faire demi-tour. Oui, c'est ça, il vaut mieux que je me repose je crois. Et ... mais où sont mes clefs ??!

-- Non non ! Gin' ! Je ... commença Hermione. Oh c'est compliqué...

La brunette laissa tomber sa tête entre ses bras, affalée sur le comptoir du bar.

-- Mais non, reprit Drago en se levant. C'est très simple. Hier soir, je me baladais par, hum, pur hasard dans la rue de l'immeuble "Elledir" où habite cette chère Mrs.Granger. Et là: PAF ! Je reconnais une vielle connaissance qui n'est autre que cette mêmeMrs.Granger. Nous ... discutons un peu puis hop, nous nous retrouvons dans ce salon ! On n'y reste pas très longtemps d'ailleurs, héhé.

-- Attends... tu veux dire que c'est toi qui l'as retrouvée ? l'interrompit Ginny en le regardant dans les yeux.

-- Oui.

-- Mais pourquoi ?

Hermione releva la tête, attendant la réponse de Drago. Il affronta son regard chocolat si innocent puis plogea le sien dans les yeux verts de Ginny. La réponse fusa quelques secondes après, évidente :

-- Mais parce que je l'aime.

Un silence s'installa dans l'appartement. Ni lourd, ni pesant, mais plutôt ... magique.

-- Tu n'as pas le droit Malefoy. C'est dégueulasse. Pour tout le monde d'ailleurs : autant Hermione que Lorëline ou nous tous. Sais-tu seulementce que notre Hermione a du traverser ? Seule. Une petite fille a grani sans son père. Beaucoup de gens ont cru perdre un tout nouvel ami. Savais-tu qu'Hermione, ainsi que nous tous, a dû participer à un eerrement auquel personne ne voulai croire ? A en croire ta tête non tu ne le savais pas. Nous t'avons cherché pendant des mois, sans rien. Pas même un indice, un espoir. En Angleterre tu es mort. Mort et enterré. Un des nombreux disparu de la guerre. To nomest inscrit parmi les colonnes du monument de Londres destiné à tous ceux portés disparus mais qu'on avait espoir de retrouver un jour. Et ne me dit pas que tu as fais ça pour la protéger ! Je pensais que tu aurais compris avec moi et Harry. Tu savais comme tous ce que j'ai enduré pendant qu'il m'a abandonné soi-disant pour me protéger. Tu aurais dû comprendre que le peu qe tu as vu n'est ien comparé à la souffrance réelle et qu'Hermione souffrirait. Je suis sure que même toi tu aurais préféré être torturé plutôt que de rester sans nouvelles et de croire que celle que tu aimes est morte. Tu nous as tous déçu Malefoy. A ommence par celle que tu dis aimer. Trois ans, c'est long, très long. Et toi, en plus tu te permets de revenir. Tu crois peut-être qu'elle t'acceuilleras à bras ouverts, comme si tu étais parti la veille ? C'est trop facile ça. Hermione s'est battue plus qu'aucune autre femme sur terre. Elle a du faire face seule à la pauvreté, le regard des autres devant une jeune femme seule et enceinte. Elle a du vivre avec un bébé alors que bon nombres de couples n'y arrivent pas à deux. Elle a bâtit son empire toute seule. Tu as agi égoistement à ta manière. Elle n'est pas devenue la plus redoutable des avocate de toute l'Amériqe par hasard. C'est une femme qui a maintenant un caractère de fer, un tempéramment de feu, un déterminisme à en faire palir le plus déterminé du monde. Mais surtout, sa plus grande qualité reste son coeur d'or. C'est une femme généreuse, toujours prête à aider les autres, ceux qui en ont besoin. Elle déborde d'amour pour sa fille qu'elle a su élever dan les meilleures conditions possible en même temps que sa réputatio de femme fatale de la justice grandissait chaque jour. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose que les hommes ont pu lui reprocher pendant ces trois dernières années : son amour. Oui c'est vraiment la seule chose qu'on puisse lui reprocher. Elle est restée amoureuse de toi.

-- Heu ... Gin', intervint Hermione d'une petite voix, toute rouge. Je te rapelle que je suis dans la pièce.

-- Chut ! lança Ginny les poings sur les hanches, laisse moi finir. Je disais donc, elle est restée amoureuse du père de son enfant. Qui d'ailleurs malheureusement pour lui ne savait même pas qu'il avait la plus merveilleuse des petite fille. Et oui Drago, notre Herm ne t'a jamais abandonné. Elle a gardé l'espoir, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute. Elle a toujours su qu'un jour tu reviendrais. Même quand les hommes lui disaient que tu l'avais laissée tomber, que eux étaient là pour assurer une belle vie à sa fille. Elle en a reçu des bouquets de fleurs, des bijoux, des cadeaux. Elle les a tous redonnés à une association caritative. Tu peux être vraiment fier que ce soit toi, Drago Malefoy, que son coeur ait choisi. Et pourtant tu as eu de la concurrence ! Tu as la femme la plus merveilleuse dans tes bras Drago, et elle t'a donné une fille dont rêverit tous les pères ! Rends toi compte de la chance que tu as cette fois-ci et ne la quitte surtout pas. Quand le ciel vous dépose Hermione Granger dans votre vie et vous met dans son coeur, et qu'en plus elle vous donne une magnifique fille, on ne la laisse pas partir !

Ginn s'arrêta de parler, le sourire aux lèvres. Hermione aussi souriait, regardant sa meilleure amie qui venait de lui faire la plus belle preuve d'amitié qui puisse exister. Puis son regard revint sur Drago qui ne disait toujours rien. Elle aillait ouvri la bouche qund tout à coup un nouveau "pop" sonore retentit devant la porte d'entrée.


End file.
